The present invention relates to a mobile type electron accelerator, and more particularly to a mobile type electron accelerator which enables a high voltage generator and a beam extraction device irradiating electron beams, and a reactor to be safely placed in containers mounted on trailers of a vehicle having mobility so as to allow a sample (for example, waste water, waste gas, and a sample to be investigated) to be tested in real time while maximally suppressing danger of environmental pollution or radiation exposure.
In general, an electron accelerator refers to an apparatus which accelerates electrons generated from an electron gun through a high voltage generator, and diffuses the electrons so as to emit electron beams having high energy close to the speed of light through a beam extraction device in a vacuum condition.
That is, the electron accelerator accelerates the electrons generated from the electron gun through high voltage from primary and secondary coils of the high voltage generator, and emits the electron beams having a regular width while scanning in a scan coil in the beam extraction device so as to irradiate the electron beams to a target object.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a structure of a conventional electron accelerator.
Conventionally, a high voltage generator 10 accelerates electrons generated from an electron gun (not shown) under the condition that the electron gun is driven at a high negative voltage and the lower end of the high voltage generator 10 is located at a ground potential, and the electrons accelerated due to a potential difference between primary and secondary coils reach a target object via the high voltage generator 10 and a beam extraction device 20, as shown in FIG. 1.
Such an electron accelerator is widely applied to various fields, including the field of environment, such as a waste water treatment, waste gas purification, and sludge treatment, the fields of chemistry/fiber, such as manufacture of flame-retardant wires, manufacture of heat shrinkable tubes, manufacture of synthetic leather, and manufacture of tires, the fields of medicine/food, such as sterilization of food and medical supplies, curing of paints, surface treatment of semiconductors and metals, and manufacture of ceramics.
For example, an electron beam sterilization technique is applied as a sterilization method to induce radiation decomposition of waste water using electron beams and to eradicate germs, such as bacteria, viruses, and parasites present in sewage sludge through various radical reactions generated thereby.
According, the applicant of the present invention proposes a mobile type electron accelerator using electron beams in real time on various spots.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which enables a high voltage generator and a beam extraction device irradiating electron beams, and a reactor to be safely placed in containers mounted on trailers of a vehicle having mobility so as to allow a sample (for example, waste water, waste gas, and a sample to be investigated) to be tested in real time while maximally suppressing danger of environmental pollution or radiation exposure, thereby assuring rapidity, field applicability, and accuracy.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which emits electron beams accelerated by a high voltage generator to a reactor disposed in a radiation shielding room so as to prevent radiation leakage.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which compensates for electron beam energy through a beam catcher disposed in a reactor so as to prevent corrosion of containers or trailers or thermal damage thereto and thus to secure lifespan of the containers or the trailers.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which prevents damage to a radiation shielding room and containers due to electron beam energy of a beam extraction device through a beam catcher using cooling water supplied from a chiller.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which absorbs ozone generated from a reactor in a sealed radiation shielding room through an ozone absorber and discharges the absorbed ozone to the outside so as to prevent air pollution.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which secures protection from radiation exposure.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which maximally compensates for radiation leakage to the outside through an inner channel, a pipe hole, and an outer channel, formed like a labyrinthine, when various cables or pipes are connected to a radiation shielding room.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which enables a sliding door to be opened and closed using a hydraulic cylinder (or an electric motor with gears) controlled by a controller so as to safely protect a worker from danger of radiation exposure from a radiation shielding room, and particularly minimizes external influence (spatial influence) through the sliding door opened and closed in the right and left direction in the sliding manner.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which enables a sliding door to slidably open and close a hole formed through the ceiling of a container so as to enable greater ease in assembly and disassembly of a high voltage generator with and from a radiation shielding room while locating the high voltage generator above the radiation shielding room.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which enables a cap of a high voltage generator to simply slide so as to overcome the limitations of a container having a narrow space.
It is desirable to provide a mobile type electron accelerator which rapidly, simply, accurately, and freely assembles and disassembles a cap having a considerable weight with and from a high voltage container without separate equipment, such as a crane.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a mobile type electron accelerator is provided including a container mounted on a trailer, a radiation shielding room disposed within the container and provided with a door set, a high voltage generator installed above the radiation shielding room to accelerate electron beams, a beam extraction device installed under the high voltage generator to diffuse and emit the electron beams to the inside of the radiation shielding room in a vacuum condition, a reactor placed below the beam extraction device, a beam catcher disposed in the reactor, a chiller to cool the high voltage generator, the beam extraction device, and the beam catcher, a gas supply to supply insulation gas to the high voltage generator, a power supply to supply power to the high voltage generator, an ozone absorber to absorb ozone generated from the reactor and then to discharge the ozone to the outside, and a controller to operate the ozone absorber while controlling the power supply to emit the electron beams from the high voltage generator to the beam extraction device and controlling the chiller to cool the high voltage generator, the beam extraction device, and the beam catcher.